Golf is an extremely popular game where the players are constantly playing up to 18 holes per game usually with other players. A common problem occurs when more than one player is ready to make the final shot. Typically, these short shots require the use of a putter. When multiple parties are playing, it is normal for the players to pick up their balls until they are ready to take their turn. However, picking up the ball can create a problem if the player is not able to place the ball back in the exact spot from which it needs to be played. Markers such as a metal disc or coins are sometimes used to mark the player's spot until the player is ready. However, many players do not try to carry loose items on their person to use with marking the spot on the ground for the ball.
Various types of markers with golf clubs have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,582 to Chapman; 3,749,408 to Mills; 4,017,082 to Channing et al.; 5,417,426 to Bayer; 5,605,510 to Schmidt et al.; 5,972,144 to Hsu; 6,200,226 to Regan; 6,425,831 to Heene et al.; 6,692,376 to Kosovac et al.; 6,729,972 to Boord; 7,059,971 to Schmitt; 7,172,517 to Phelps et al.; 7,510,484 to Tavares et al.; 7,749,105 to Zielke et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publications: 2002/0147055 to French; 2003/0153400 to Boord; 2004/0038746 to Wahl et al.; 2005/0221908 to Gornall; 2007/0191131 to Nickel; 2009/0029800 to Jones et al.; 2010/0087269 to Snyder et al.; 2010/0113182 to Franklin et al.
While some of the references show markers, the references primarily generally the markers be placed on the upper surface of the putter close to one of the sides of the putter. This non-central placement location would mean that the extra weight of the marker can potentially effect the use the putter by changing the balance of the putter head during play. Also, the upper locations may allow for accidental releases of the marker before, after or during play. Additionally, cut-outs in the top of the putter can detract from the appearance of the smooth lines and surfaces on the putter, and create an unaesthetic effect. Some of the references require openings on both the top and bottom of the putter to access the markers. Additionally, the references generally require the use of magnets which means that non-metal markers would not be able to stored. Thus, many of these attempted solutions create other problems to the player. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.